As used herein, the term vanishing point (“VP”) generally refers to a point in an image or drawing to which parallel lines that are not parallel to the plane of the image, referred to herein as vanishing lines (“VLs”), appear to converge. Such vanishing points and corresponding vanishing lines typically provide depth information that can be used in two-dimensional (2D) to three-dimensional (3D) conversion.
Current techniques include the generation of a depth map based on several steps, including gradient planes generation, depth gradient assignment, and consistency verification of detected regions. Such methods, however, are generally too costly and not robust enough for efficient and effective direction detection and depth map generation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved graphics processing techniques with particular regard to VPs and VLs.